If I Could Turn Back Time
by Belle Pheonixjin-no-hime
Summary: Sirius got a girl! No wait, that's just his best freind, Belle.... Hang on a tic....


If I Could Turn Back Time

By- The Sea of Fire

I felt like giving Sirius happiness with a girlfriend, so that I'd take comfort in knowing that he wasn't always so serious. ;-) ::Smirk::

Disclaimer: Arabella's looks and personality are mine, (literally except for the eye color. My eyes are chocolate brown) Jennifer's mine too. The rest is J.K. Rowling's and I'm not making money off of this. So don't sue me. I have a total of $3 in cash & $2 in change. ::Double Smirk:: 

Everyone mentioned in this story is a 6th year Gryffindor. Except Brittany, she's a useless giggler with semi-good looks and no brains from Hufflepuff.

~~*~~

"I HATE YOU, BELLE!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO BRITTANY!!!!!!!" roared Sirius Black, enraged that one of his best friends could tell his girlfriend-no ex-girlfriend now- that he hated her. _I don't _hate _her exactly… she's just annoying._ Arabella Figg turned from her conversation with her friends, Lily Evans and Jennifer Brown. Her icy-blue eyes were blazing with barley-contained fury.

On the inside, Sirius cringed. _Last time Belle looked like that, she punched David Bent clear across the Great Hall._ On the outside, he fumed as much as she did. 

"You're the one who said she was an annoyin' showoff. Don't blame me for tellin' her to get off your back. Besides, she ain't your soul mate." 

His inner-self cringed again. When Arabella Figg, Half-Human Phoenix, spoke with that accent, she was full to the brim with anger, bubbling and boiling. His outer-self's blood boiled. He hated when Belle used her power to see in the future. She knew everything about their future and past, but wasn't allowed to tell them anything specific or crucial to someone's life or the space-time continuum. She knew who his soul mate was, but refused to tell him, blushing scarlet all the while. _Why won't she tell me who it is? _Sirius glared at her. "I wish you'd never been born! At least then I could get a girl without you ruining it for me!" Arabella's eyes flickered- _Was that hurt? No-can't be! _-then the flames of fury returned.She seemed to be outlined in icy-blue flames. Her eyes were cold. "Really?" Sirius noted that her voice was unusually high. "Yep." He said, still angry. Before his mind registered the movement, her hand reached out and-

**_SLAP!!! _**

Arabella's hand snapped back into place before he realized what happened. _Did she just hit me?** Dunno.**__I think she did. Ouch._ He recovered from shock in time to yell at her one more time. "I hope I never see you again, Belle!" She gasped, and Sirius could have sworn those were tears in her eyes. She turned away from him. She took a deep breath then turned to give him on long icy glare. His insides froze. He gulped. Arabella raced up stairs, Lily and Jen at her heels. "Belle…" he breathed. "I…"

~*~

**_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I take back all those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay_****  
**  
Now Sirius Black would do anything-_anything-_and everything if he could only get his hands on a time turner. He wanted -impossible as it was- to un-say the hurtful words he had said to Belle.

****

**_I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes_******

"Why?" he ranted, pacing in front of his bed. James Potter and Remus Lupin were watching him gravely from it. They were quite upset that Sirius had changed drastically from a mischievous and cheerful Gryffindor to a sad and regretful Gryffindor. Sirius was never sad, nor had he ever been regretful. "Why did I do that? Why did I say those words? I know I hurt her. Badly, James, so badly, that's why she was so cold afterwards." 

Sirius's eyes were sad, cold and black, instead of cheerful, mischievous dark-blue. His hair, usually neat, was messy and his robes were messier than usual. James and Remus exchanged worried looks. They watched him pace back and forth, and then James spoke. 

"Sirius?" Sirius whirled around. 

"Yeah?" 

"Tell, Padfoot, tell her your sorry. Tell her that you love her, tell her..." Sirius's eyes regained their usual spark of cheerfulness, but then the spark died. 

"No. She won't believe me...she's even more stubborn than me..." 

"Try, Sirius. What have you got to lose?" Remus encouraged. James and everyone else in their dorm helped, and soon, Sirius's eyes were back to normal. The spark retuned, then was fanned into a flame. Sirius nodded, then stalked of to the 6th year girls' dorm. 

Inside, he found Arabella, crying into her pillow. Sirius winced. "Belle?" he whispered, startling her. She stopped crying and flew up. Her ice-blue eyes focused on him. They turned colder than ice. "What do _you_ want, Black?" He flinched; _She's never called me that before_. "Belle-" "Arabella." She corrected, her eyes and voice colder still. He flinched again; _I've never called her that, I never will._ "Belle, I'm sorry." He looked down, afraid of what he might see on her face now.   
  
****

**_I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I know I made you cry  
But baby  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I take back all those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
  
_**

"Belle, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I never did, and never will. I want to see you again, and I'm glad you've been born. I'm sorry and zillion times over and more, for hurting you, making you cry. I swear that if I had a time turner I'd go back and fix everything."

**_  
My world was shattered  
I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
When you walked out that door  
I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there  
  
_****__**

"When you gave me that cold, unforgiving look, I almost died, It hurt so much. It hurt even more when you walked out. I felt as if I was being torn apart, and my life shattered into a trillion pieces. I tried to make myself forget you countless times, but it never worked…" Arabella gasped, hope in her eyes. _Look up, Sirius. Look at me. I love you, too._ He didn't look up from the floor though, for fear he'd stop. Unbeknownst to them, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Jennifer Brown were watching, barely controlling their giggles. All of them were thinking that it was good for Sirius to apologize for once.

**_  
_****_Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind  
And Darling  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I take back all those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
  
_******

"I'm proud, Belle, you and I both know it. I was too much of a hotshot to say sorry. I was blind not to realize I loved you, but I know now. I'd give you the stars if you'd only for give me, 'Cause I love you Arabella Figg, Now and forever." He still couldn't bring him self to look up. It would kill him if he saw rejection in her previously cold and unforgiving eyes. But, Arabella was bubbling over with happiness. She threw her self at him, laughing. "I love you too, Sirius." She kissed him. "And I forgive you, Padfoot." His eyes were suddenly cheerful and mischievous again, but now they were filled with love too. He tackled her so she fell backwards on the bed, and they wasted no time beginning their first make-out session. "Well," whispered Jennifer, leaning into Remus's embrace. "Now everyone's happy." Lily grinned, leaning her head on James's shoulder. "Except for the bed." They laughed, quietly, and James breathed a kiss on the top of Lily's head.

~~*~~

Like it? Hate it? Say it's not me to write romance? (I'm more of a tomboy. All for fights and gore. ;-) Whatever you may be thinking, pray tell by writing it in the box below. Thanks. 


End file.
